


You

by KuroBakura



Series: Martin Freeman/Male OC (Karter) Ficverse [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gay Male Character, Holding Hands, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Out of Character, Plotbunnies, Self Confidence Issues, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Newlyweds Martin and Karter spend a quiet evening together on the couch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

Martin walked into the living room where Karter was sitting on the couch, Karter looked at his husband and bit his bottom lip gently. Martin had his shirt buttons undone, exposing his chest to Karter. They only have been married for only a couple of months now and only have had sex a couple of times since but to them, it was not a bad thing. Martin and Karter's marriage is not about sex to them and plus, with Karter, Karter has to both be physically and mentally wanting to have sex. But...that is not going to stop Martin from being sexy around his husband, which, his hubby actually does not seem mind or feel nervous about and thinks Martin is the sexiest man alive. It's a complex situation between the two of them but they  _are_ happily and madly in love and to them, their marriage _is_ perfect and there's nothing they want to change about it. Not one, single thing.

“ _God_ , you are so fucking sexy.” Karter suddenly piped up as he looked at his husband up and down.

“So are you, sweetheart.” Martin said back, smiling. Karter sighed a bit. Martin could tell that Karter's lack of self confidence was starting to kick in. He began walking over to his husband and then sat down on the couch next to him.

“Karter, you really _are_ sexy.” Martin told him.

“I believe you it but within myself...I just do not see it.” Karter said then sighed, poking his own stomach a couple of times and looking at his own thighs.. Martin wrapped his arm around Karter and leaned him against his side. He looked down at Karter.

“Honey, beauty does not mean you have to have muscles or be thin. You have an amazing and beautiful body with a personality that matches it. Nothing about you is ugly, inside and out.” Martin explained then kissed the top of Karter's head. Karter smiled and then looked up.

“I love you, Martin.” Karter told him. Martin smiled back.

“I love you, too.” Martin said back then kissed Karter's lips. When they stopped, they looked at each other for a second and then suddenly began to make out on the couch. Martin wrapped and held one of Karter's leg against as Karter had his arms wrapped around Martin's shoulder. They ended laying on the couch after a minute until they finished making out and then Karter and Martin laid on the couch with Karter laying on top of him with Karter's head against his chest. Martin held him there, smiling,

“By the way, there's something that I have had on my mind for a while but I have been too nervous to ask.” Karter piped up.

“And what is it that is on your mind, Darling?” Martin asked.

“...What is it exactly that you love about me?” Karter asked.

“You.” Martin replied.

“Huh?” Karter asked, feeling confused. Martin looked at Karter, still smiling.

“I love you for and the way you are. I am talking about every, single thing about you. There is nothing about you that I want to change.” Martin explained.

“Does our age difference bother you a little, though?” Karter asked.

“No, not at all. At first, I was a bit concerned, to be honest, but it did not take that long for me to change that. Plus, you and I have so much in common already and even I have come to liking certain and quite a few things because of you. Just like you have with things I like that you have never tried before.” Martin answered.

“True. And what about me having Asperger's? Does it stress you out?” Karter asked.

“I love you whether you have Asperger's or not. I mean, I am still learning about it but it does not make me love you any less nor does it stress me out. I do understand you and like I have said before, I am here for you. I love you so much that there are not enough words in the English language to describe how much I do. I want you to be happy as well.” Martin told him. Karter hugged Martin. The smile on Karter's face was now a bit bigger than before and was feeling better.

“I _am_ happy and I want you to be happy, too.” Karter said. Martin hugged Karter back.

“And _you_ make me happy, too.” Martin said back. Karter got carefully on top of Martin and leaned his down. He kissed Martin's forehead and then touched his forehead against Martin's then they giggled happily. Martin has changed a bit since he has met and dated/married Karter but not to the point where it a huge and/or significant change. Karter may be a lot younger but that does not mean is wild and such a lot of the time. He showed Martin a few new things and it basically helped Martin has come of his shell just a little bit. He regrets nothing, though. Not one bit of it. He loves Martin for Martin, so he was not trying to change him any way.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Martin asked. Karter moved his head away from Martin's and snuggled up against him then got a bit more got comfy against Martin and the couch itself.

“I just want to stay here with you...if that is okay.” Karter asked. Martin held his husband closer to him and got comfy on the couch as he was holding one of Karter's hands in one of his.

“I would love that. Very much.” Martin said then kissed Karter's hand. Both of them then just laid there on the couch just holding hands, doing a little bit more kissing and talking for the next hour or two that evening.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
